dragon_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
Servers
A Server is a unique instance of the world of Dragon Pals. Players are allowed to have one Toon per account on a server and there are no rules on how many accounts a player can create. At the current time, the Cross Server Challenge is the only event that allows players to interact with anyone playing on a server seperate from the one said player is using themselves. The servers are divided into four time zones: US East, US West, Europe and Oceanic. New Servers List of Servers Merged Servers In general, most players will join the newest server released in a time zone that works with their schedule. This means that as players on older servers lose interest in Dragon Pals and start playing, there a few new players to replace them. When Reality Squared deems that a server has become too inactive, they will merge it with a number of other similarly low-activity servers. When servers are merged, they are only merged with servers of the same time zone. Merging servers allows all players from those servers to see and interact with each other, but does not change which server a player logs in through or uses to access their Toon. If a player has a Toon on more than one server and those servers get merged together, the player will still have access to all their Toons. During a merge, some game data is lost, in particular the Demon Tower high scores table and Farm data regarding servants and past landlords. Additionally, the merge will scramble players' Arena standing and ranks will need to be re-earned. In the event that two or more players have the same name for their Toon, the name will be adjusted to name-Snumber. Other changes are as follows: *Characters with previously identical names (since the server number will be added on after the Toon's name) will be able to change their name for one time for free. *Similarly, if any Guilds have identical names, the Guild Leader will get one free Guild name change. *Characters level 30 and below who have been inactive for more than one month are deleted from the system. **These characters will be removed from the Friendslist of anyone they are Friends or Strangers with. **If one such deleted character is a Guild Leader, Guild leadership will be past to the Guild member with the highest Battle Rating. **Any items purchased through the Market by a deleted player will be relisted on the Market. *All Rankings will reset at 4:00 AM server time. *Honor Titles may be lost or altered. *Mail messages without attachments (i.e. items) will be deleted, even if they are in the Saved Mail folder. *The Guild Battle event will be reset and will not be held again until the first Monday one week after the merge. *Level up and Battle Rating blessing packs will be reset. *The EXP Recovery system will be reset. *Legendary Challenges will be reset. *Marriage Records will be deleted, though marriages between active players will continue unchanged. Any new marriages on the merged servers will begin from listing number one. The merged servers and their merge dates are as follows: April 30th, 2013 Merge Category:Information Missing